Connected
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: "In return for the safety of your people, I want a beating heart of Mirkwood's royal kin." Legolas thought himself noble for his sacrifice, he just didn't expect to survive without a heart. Legolas/OC (Legomance)


_Prologue_

_i._

Long ago, there was a kingdom deep within the heart of a forest. It thrived with the surrounding nature, and by the rule of a fair king. A beautiful civilization of an equally beautiful race. The king was well loved by his people, and by his queen.

But as stories go, he couldn't have everything. As the queen fell grievously ill, the unborn heir to the throne too was dying. The king couldn't bear to lose both his queen and his unborn child. So he resorted to unconventional methods; a deal, with a wicked witch who lived at the far edge of the forest.

The health of his queen and the safe birth of his child, in exchange for the heart of a royal fair kin. It was quite a price to pay, but he was ready to sacrifice his well being for that of his family's.

Months passed by and a healthy son was born. The whole kingdom rejoiced, and the news spread so far that others from outside the realm celebrated as well. Everything was as perfect as anyone could have hoped.

That is, until the wicked witch came by for her end of the deal. Now, the king was a fair ruler, and he knew he had to honor his bargain—but he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his queen and son. It was wrong, and it was vile, but self preservation was a strong motive.

Using the witch's reputation against her, he riled his people into thinking she was after the throne. With the help of his fair people, he imprisoned the witch in a tall impenetrable tower deep in the bowels of the forest. Never to be seen, to be spoken of, or thought of again.

All was well, and the kingdom continued to thrive. Until the world fell into darkness; evil began to invade the forest. The king tried to fend off the unruly invaders from his people, he even moved his kingdom to a more secluded part of the forest—yet his people continued to live in fear.

No matter what he did, the dark was too strong, easily overpowering his kingdom. And those outside of his realm began calling the forest _Mirkwood. _The king was powerless to defend what was his, none outside his realm dared to venture in.

Whatever the consequences may be, the safety of his people comes first, and so the king swallowed up his pride and visited the wicked witch he imprisoned so long ago. Contrary to what he expected, the witch was not at all vengeful. In exchange for the safety of his kingdom, the witch wanted the very same thing she asked for on their first deal; the heart of a royal fair kin.

The king struck the deal, with every bit intention of not fulfilling his end. If he could cheat her once, why not make it twice? It was all playing to his advantage, and he was content—until the moment it wasn't.

.

.

.

.

And what part did I play in this brilliant tale depicting a pompous, arrogant king? Well honey, as they say, a story without a villain isn't worth telling, and wouldn't you know it; _I _am the villain.

A wicked witch in their words, although I beg to differ. Wicked I surely am, but never a witch. Magic is something far beyond me, a concept I cannot even hope to ever grasp. I am a fairly simple person; I try to do everything as efficiently as possible, by physical means. Some of the fair folk called me the _Bringer of Misfortune, _and frankly, I quite like it. But if you were wondering, my most preferred title is _Ishvara. _It's what they would call a name, I think.

It's probably hard to believe, with how I introduced myself, but I don't think I'm _that_ bad of a person. Sure, I may have killed one or a hundred in my time, but who hasn't? Okay, don't answer that. Sometimes a girl's just gotta have some fun, you know? Err…yeah, this whole self-justification thing isn't working out.

And…I may have, _lied, _or half-lied. Magic did play a part in this story, a huge part, and I may, or may _not, _have used it to my advantage. You know what, I should stop this pointless narration and just…let the story continue.

_Onwards!_

_._

_._

_Prologue/END_

* * *

**Author's Note**

I sincerely hope it's not bad enough to warrant hate and flame. As expected, feed-backs, constructive criticism and reviews are highly appreciated. It's not a very good way to start a fic, I know, but I'm hoping you'll stick around to read the next chapter.


End file.
